The reasons impeding achievement of the technical result required when using the known apparatus relates the fact that in the known apparatus there are no conditions to improve luminous efficiency. There is a gas-discharge display panel of alternating current (AC plasma display panel) wherein every display element comprises a display discharge gap produced by protrusions on an address and common display electrodes being on one glass plate and a controlling discharge gap produced by an address display electrode and control electrode being on the other glass plate at the right angle to the display electrodes over the protrusions on them (See the patent EU no. 0536 313 A1 issued on Feb. 28, 1990 cl GO9 G3/28).
The reasons impeding achievement of the technical results required when using the known apparatus relates to the fact that in the known apparatus:
there are no conditions for improvement of light efficiency, low predictability because of necessity to make protrusion on display electrode and precis registration of them with control electrodes arranged on the other glass plate and low color contrast when displaying color video information due to a lack of separating barrier ribs between display elements with photoluminescent phosphors of different colors. There is an ac plasma display panel with each display element comprising a display discharge gap formed by protrusion on the address and common display electrodes arranged on the glass plate, and the control electrode arranged on the same plate over the display electrodes and at a right angle to them, with the display electrodes and the control electrode being separated from each other by a dielectric layer, and the control electrodes are being coated by a dielectric layer (See the patent EU NO. 0530 348 A1 issued on Jan. 10, 1990 cl HO1 J17/49).
The reasons impeding achievement of the technical result required when using the known apparatus relates to the facts that in the known apparatus: there are no conditions to improve luminous efficiency, low productability of the design due to the necessity of making a protrusion on the display electrodes and increased amplitude of discharge sustain voltage impulses and driving because of two dielectric layers being over the display electrodes.
There is an AC plasma display panel with each display element comprising a display discharge gap formed by the address and common display electrodes arranged on one glass plate and a controlling discharge gap formed by the address display electrode and the control electrode arranged on the other glass plate at a right angle to the display electrodes, with the control electrodes being arranged between the dielectric barrier ribs with their height defining the space between the glass plates and in display elements being photoluminescent phosphors deposited on the control electrodes and walls of dielectric barrier ribs (See the patent EU no. 0554 172 A1 issued on Jan. 27, 1993 cl MO1 J17/49).
The reasons impeding achievement of the technical result when using the known apparatus as a prototype relates to the fact that in the known apparatus there are no conditions for the improvement of luminous efficiency.